Luppi Antenor
was the sexta (6th) Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's army, temporarily replacing Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Appearance Luppi was promoted to the 6th Espada when Grimmjow is demoted by the loss of his arm. Luppi appears youthful with short black hair and a rather feminine face. Just above his left eyebrow is a row of three pink stars. The remains of his Hollow mask (a top row of teeth) rests on the left side of his head. Luppi's attire consists of long sleeves that fall past his hands, hiding them. His Espada tattoo is prominently displayed on his right hip. The location of his hollow hole is unknown. Personality Luppi tends to be rather arrogant, insulting Grimmjow for his lowered rank and boasting constantly when in battle. He tends to say "Sorry!" in a mocking tone after insulting somebody. Luppi and Gin Ichimaru, on the other hand, seem to have been on good terms, as Gin comments about being lonely after Luppi's death, citing the fact that the two often spoke. Though in a shinigami's cup skit, after Gin makes a friendly comment on it, Luppi gleefully denies this fact, much to Ichimaru's dismay. Synopsis Arrancar arc Shortly after Grimmjow has his arm removed and burned by Kaname Tōsen, Luppi is appointed to the rank of Sexta Espada, and leads the third attack on the human world. He is joined by Yammy, Grimmjow and the newest arrancar at that time, Wonderweiss Margera. His group is quickly engaged in battle by Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto as well as Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Luppi engages in battle with Yumichika but tells them that he rather fight all four at once and proceeds to release his Zanpakutō. Wasting no time, he attacks Hitsugaya with all his tentacles and temporarily removes him from battle. His attacks prove to be to much for the combined forces of Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rangiku, and just when he's about to finish off Rangiku, Kisuke Urahara shows up to save her. Having left Captain Hitsugaya for dead, Luppi is trapped by Hitsugaya's Bankai ability of "Thousand Years Ice Prison" but is shortly after saved by a Negación. Once having returned to Hueco Mundo, Luppi expresses his anger that their attack was nothing more then a diversion to capture Orihime Inoue, and when Aizen asks the latter to demonstrate her power by restoring Grimmjow's arm. Luppi tells Orihime that there is no way she could heal something that does not exist but once seeing her power in action, he is left in awe. With his arm restored, Grimmjow quickly disposes of Luppi, impaling him with his restored arm and blasting Luppi's entire top half away with a Cero to regain his status as an Espada. Powers & Abilities It can be assumed Luppi possessed the standard powers of an arrancar, such as Cero, Sonido, and Hierro. Zanpakutō : When sealed, his Zanpakutō resembles a kodachi with a pink hilt, which he wears it on his left side close to his armpit. *'Resurrección': It releases on the command . It manifests as eight enormous tentacles, and a bone cowl also grows over Luppi's head. The tentacles can grow spikes in order to inflict additional damage. Trivia *He is apparently named after Italo Lupi, a Italian architect and graphic designer. *He has got a record: he is the only one Espada/Arrancar who didn't die after showing his Zanpakutō, Trepadora, infacts, he died after an attack by Grimmjow Jeagerjaques in Las Noches. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Male